Dragon ball gt The Dragon Riders
by kekelicious1992
Summary: this story takes place 4 years after baby's death goku is a ssj4 and vegeta turns to one earlier than expected and they found out 3 brutal enemies were returning from the grave to the elimination of all the saiyans


Dragon ball z dragon riders Chapter 1 the ancient history hoi Bulma Chi-Chi says as she enters master Roshi's house. whats Crakalackon Bulma Goku says. So Bulma what was it that was so urgent you told me over the phone. Bulma says I checked on the internet that there was a legend called the dragon riders that tried to destroy what most people thought were fake Saiyans. They say as told they're was a two powerful warriors called Bardock and king Vegeta. But most people thought such people didn't exist . As told they say on janurary 21 10,000 years from 600 BC that the dragon riders would come back to destory every saiyan. Bulma vegeta said in a strong voice what is the date. Umm vegeta its janurary 21, 2007 bulma says. Bulma asks her dad if I'm correct in two years the dragon riders will appear to defeat the saiyans. You are correct my dear. Chapter 2 Not Again! Whoa Vegeta that means we only have two years of training Goku says while smiling. Well then why don't We just go get some sensu beans and head to kame's place to train with Krillin and Tien said goku. But first we have to get Pan and bulla from the Mall. Um Kakorot did you give Pan money Vegeta said. No, Pan said Bulla was buying her clothes with money you gave her goku said. Wait a minute let me check my wallet vegeta said. Dang it she did it again vegeta said . Did what said goku. Stole my credit card! Vegeta Screamed in goku's face. Let's hurry kakorot said vegeta . Goku and Vegeta took off and saw pan and bulla leaving the mall with six bags each. Hi ladies said Vegeta ahhh! DAD! What are you doing here? Coming to get you two said goku. Vegeta I did not have anything to do with this said Pan. No way were going down together Bulla. your grounded after we finish training so come on. Chapter 3 The Fiercest training on earth

Vegeta and Goku called Goten and Trunks. Pan and Bulla went to the lookout to with the other Z Fighters. aiting for Goku and the others. Hi! Guys Goku says when him vegeta and the others got to the lookout using instant transmission. Goku this is how it is going to go vegeta you will Take Trunks and Goten to supreme kai world to ask for another pair of portunga earrings for Trunks and Goten to fuse , I will train bulla and pan to fuse and train them ultimately. Krillin and Tien you will train your special attacks to the ultimate limit. I've learned a new move Tien says Triple Tri beam buster. Chapter 4 Bran is born!

Goku and the girls wait as Mr. popo and dende upgrade the hyperbolic time chamber so that three people can train goku pan and bulla. Ok here we go girls. Meanwhile vegeta and the boys beg the supreme kai to make them one more pair of portunga earrings then vegeta gets angry and tells the supreme kai the story of the dragon riders and he tells it will take them him one full year to complete. Can it be made faster the dragon riders come in two years trunks says. Its Only one way Supreme Kai says. The Great Kai ritual it takes one month to complete it so return and one month and your earrings will be complete. Ok lets go back to the lookout. Ok Goku the chamber is complete said Dende. Goku and the girls step inside the chamber and it gives you unlimited chances to go into the chamber.

Then they instantly start training then Goku tells the girls the steps to the fusion dance and then. On the way back from supreme Kai world vegeta tells everyone to meet him at the lookout for the revelation of bran. Then back at the chamber the girls on there first try to create bran then they train and they new form then they leave out

The chamber then everybody saw there fusion. Videl and Gohan finally arrive back from there honeymoon and videls pregnant again then vegeta tells goku about the portunga earrings then everthing was sat but they still trained from time to time though.

Chapter 5 a new Z fighter? whoa Videl you and gohan hit it off again Krillin said. Yea on our honeymoon me and gohan felt that time was right. Aah! my babies having a another child(chi-chi faints) Mom Mom, gohan says. Gohan! (Chi-chi wakes up and knocks gohan on his head)hi chi-chi goku says. Who's that blue and purple haired girl by you. Its bulla and pan fusion, bran. Wow Kakorot it seems you train them well it seems as if they can overpower our Vegito form. That's because they can vegeta, goku said. So Videl when will the baby come. October 21 Videl said. Yea its going to be another me inside Videl. Whoa they said it was a boy goku says. Yes Videl answered.


End file.
